The Star Fromage
by Revan's split personality
Summary: cheese. that's all i gotta say...just read it. RR...and i don't mean 'rest and relaxation' by that.


I was recently in an Alice in Wonderland play, and i guess this was just one therepeutic way to get it the hell outta my head. it was actually a musical, which is even worse because you're running around, singing all those stupid songs every stupid day for about a month or two...but enough of my whining. Let's get down to business.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but i think, therefore i am. Please don't sue me.

as always, READ, THEN REVIEW!...preferrably in that order. but, if you want to do it the other way, be my guest. Whatever floats your boat. I'm not here to judge you, and all that crap.

Enjoy.

* * *

Revan and Malak are seen having tea at a small table in the control room of the Star Forge; Revan is in her dark side Star Forge robes, Malak is wearing bunny ears and Revan has on a rather large top hat in bright purple

Revan: sipping her tea One lump of sugar, or two?

Malak: Hmm…none. I'm on a diet.

Revan: sighs, looks around It a nice day on the Star Fromage, isn't it?

Malak: Oh, ye-…did you just call it the 'Star Fromage'?

Revan: pauses …yes. It sounds much more evil that the 'Star Forge', don't you think?

Malak: …not really.

Revan:….screw you. I'm the Dark Lord here. You're just my apprentice bitch, so shut up. …Hey Malak, I have a riddle for you.

Malak: girly squeal Oh, I do live riddles! What is it?

Revan: How is a gizka like a datapad?

Malak: .- ….hmmm…how is a gizka like a datapad… smoke billows from his ears I don't know Revan-

Revan: That's MASTER to you, bitch! slaps Malak

Malak: AUGH!…I don't know how a gizka is like a datapad!

Revan: incredulously Really? laughs crazily

Malak: . How is a gizka like a datapad?

Revan: I don't know! That's why it's a riddle! stops laughing abruptly and sips tea Pass me a biscuit, bitch.

Malak: grumbles while passing her a fresh biscuit …one day I'll slay you and get to wear the fluorescent top hat of the Dark Lord of the Sith…

Revan:…what was that? rams the whole biscuit into her mouth

Malak: innocently Nothing, Master!

Revan: looks at Malak suspiciously, chewing on the biscuit Mpphff mmmflfe mffm. hands Malak a biscuit

Malak: Yummy! eats biscuit

* * *

" AUGH!"

Selora woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around quickly, her pulse slowed as she realized that she was safe on the Ebon Hawk. The metallic sound of footsteps rang down the short corridor as Carth and Bastila came to investigate the reason behind the outcry. Putting a hand to her chest to help still her beating heart, Selora looked up with relief at her two friends that had appeared in the doorway to her dorm. Her and Bastila exchanged knowing glances, and she nodded to her young Jedi friend.

" Ah. The dream, right?" Selora nodded at Bastila, who smiled sympathetically. With a look of confusion, Selora cocked her head to the side.

" But why would the Force choose to show us _that?_ How could it possibly bear any relevancy on any area of our lives? I don't get it!"

" Why did it show you _what?_ What are you two talking about?"

The two Jedi looked at Carth, twin looks of sympathy on their faces. " Trust me, Carth, you don't want to know." He threw Selora a sarcastic look. She shrugged. " Fine. It was just…Revan and Malak having tea on the Star Forge."

" The Star Fromage." Bastila corrected. Carth, a look of complete confusion on his face, shook his head.

" I don't believe it!"

" Well, you better." Pausing for a second, Selora pursed her lips in contemplation. " Although, I would like to have that hat…didn't care for the bunny ears, though. That was just too out of place."

Nodding in somber agreement, Bastila added, " It _does_ sound more intimidating as the Star Fromage…"

Selora shuddered. " Like…drowning in the Fondue side of the Force…ugh…"

Carth looked from one Jedi to the other incredulously. " You two have issues. I'm going back to the cockpit."

Bastila furrowed her eyebrows. " You have no right saying that to me, Carth!"

Selora just giggled. " Heehee…_cock_pit…heehee…."

The END


End file.
